Daddy Class 101
by creativeenigma
Summary: Alyssa entered into the lives of Flack and Aiden a few weeks ago and we'll travel with them as they face parenthood. Just a little side project I'm doing. [FlackAiden]


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything related to CSI: NY.

**A/N**: Just thought I'd have a little bit of fun with this theme and show how Flack will act as a new daddy. A sequel to the fic "Luckiest Man In The World". I know it's fast but I just had to write it. Not so happy with it but I'm satisfied. Enjoy!

It was late at night. Everyone was fast asleep in their beds, probably dreaming of pink cotton candies and pretty ponies jumping on white, fluffy clouds.

Flack and Aiden were sleeping soundly in their bed. Flack turned and opened his eyes lazily. He saw Aiden sleeping beside him so he smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her. Just as he was drifting off to sleep…

"_WAAAAAAH!_"

"Oh no," said Flack.

"Flack, get the baby," said Aiden sleepily.

Flack hesitated. He looked at the baby monitor where the crying was coming from and groaned.

"Alright."

He groggily got out from bed and ran a hand through his hair. It was only fair to Aiden if he went and see what the baby wanted. He could see that she was very exhausted.

Flack walked out from the room and into the room of his and Aiden's daughter, Alyssa. He switched on the lights and everything around him brightened up. He walked to Alyssa's crib and leaned down. He looked at his daughter and saw that her face was pink from all that crying.

"Hey," he said softly. "Why are you crying?"

Alyssa continued to cry. Flack picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Idiot, babies can't talk," he told himself.

His small daughter continued crying even more. He was about to ask Aiden to come down but he didn't want to disturb her. He himself was even more clueless about babies. This is after all his first child.

With the baby still crying in his arms, Flack made his way to the living room and almost tripped over something. He picked it up and saw that it was one of Alyssa's soft toys. He tossed it aside. Finally, he reached the telephone and called the first person he could think of.

"Mes… ser," Danny answered, holding back a yawn.

"Danny, hey, I'm sorry to bother you at this time but -"

"Flack? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Actually, I do but this is an emergency."

"What could possibly be an emergency at one in the morning?"

"I'm having trouble with Alyssa."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes, my daughter; the one Aiden and I just got a few weeks ago."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"She won't stop crying. Usually when she does, I just sort of cradle her in my arms for a while but it's not working."

"How the hell should I know? She's not my kid."

"Danny!"

"Alright… have you ever considered the fact that she's hungry?"

"Yeah but I don't want to disturb Aiden."

"Then feed Alyssa yourself."

"As in make her a bottle of milk myself?"

"Smart Flack."

"Well, it's worth a shot."

With Alyssa still in his arms and phone cradled between his ear and shoulder, Flack made his way to the kitchen. He put Alyssa into her baby chair and she cried even louder for being parted with her father. Flack winced.

"God your kid's loud," said Danny.

"What do you expect? Aiden's her mother."

"I'm glad I'm still single. I'm _not_ going to get married and have kids."

Flack opened the kitchen cupboard and peered inside it. He located the baby powder and the baby bottle.

"Can you hurry up with the milk?" begged Danny. "Your daughter's wails are driving me crazy!"

"I only have two hands, Danny," said Flack, feeling frustrated.

Flack clumsily dropped a few spoons of baby powder into the bottle. He poured warm water into the bottle but since he was a little sleepy, the water splashed onto his hand.

"Fuck shit!" he cursed loudly.

"What happened now?" asked Danny, sounding bored.

"I accidentally splashed some warm water onto my hand," Flack growled.

"God, you can't make even one bottle of baby milk?"

"Don't make me come over there and choke you."

After screwing the top on the bottle, Flack carried Alyssa carefully in his arms and cradled her. The phone still stuck to his ear, he made his way to the living room and sat on the couch. Alyssa was crying louder than before.

"Just give her the damn milk," said Danny, yawning.

Flack gently put the tip of the bottle into Alyssa's open mouth and miraculously, she stopped crying. Instead, she began sucking from the bottle.

"It worked!" said Flack, sounding happy.

"Yeah, yeah… congratulations on passing Daddy Class 101."

"Thanks Danny! I owe you big time."

Silence on the other end of the line.

"Danny?" said Flack again.

"Danny? Are you still there?"

Snores came from the other end of the line. Flack shook his head and laughed. Danny was already sleeping. Flack clicked the off button and put the phone back.

After a while, Alyssa finished her bottle and was soon fast asleep. Flack quietly walked back to her room and gently laid her in her crib. He looked at her as she slept. She was cute, alright. But once she starts crying…

"Goodnight, Alyssa," Flack said softly and kissed her gently on her forehead.

Flack walked out of the room and saw Aiden standing on the foot of the stairs, arms folded and an amused look on her face.

"Baby, what are you doing up? You should get your rest," said Flack.

"I wanted to go down to get a glass of water."

"Don't tell me you saw everything."

Aiden grinned. "I did. You called Danny, didn't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"I have my ways," she said. "I knew you'd call him."

Flack grinned and felt embarrassed. Aiden stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around him.

"But you did a great job with Alyssa. You're going to be an awesome daddy."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Thank you."

She kissed him on his lips and he kissed her back lovingly.

"Now let's get back to bed, shall we?" she said.

"Of course."

They climbed the stairs and reached their bedroom. Just as they got settled in and were about to sleep…

"_WAAAAAAH!_"

"Flack, you know to do," said Aiden.

**FIN**


End file.
